Numeral One Begins The Sequence
by wowsugarpuss
Summary: Logan has daddy issues. Set right after S1.


_Gosh, Mom. Gee, Dad. Will I be going to live with Grandma?_

He doesn't really know where he'll end up. All he knows is that right now Trina is on her way back from a second-rate movie shoot and there are body guards around his house – all around. He doesn't know why they bother, because anyone that felt like causing him some grievous bodily harm right now would be more than welcome to do so. His father killed his girlfriend and his new girlfriend doesn't trust him and his father tried to kill her too.

He paces the house in a drunken stagger – and wonders briefly when the police will be back to question him some more. Maybe they'll bring a grief counselor and he can spit his heart out onto the table. Yeah, that would make him feel so much better about the fact that there are tapes of his father naked on his girlfriend. And that his new girlfriend has seen them – almost ended up with the same fate as his old girlfriend.

Technically, they are both his _old_ girlfriends – because Veronica believed that he was capable of killing Lilly – and hiding it for over a year. He wants to shout "I told you so" in her face, to admit to her that he's not clever enough to pull off a stunt like that. Maybe she – the infamous Veronica Mars – could cover up a murder and pretend she never loved the victim and blame everybody else, but Logan just isn't that smart. He wasn't a good enough actor – and if he had any say in life that would be the _only_ thing he ever shared in common with his father.

Everything else is learned behavior and he will deprogram himself during the lifetime Aaron Echolls had better be spending inside a small, preferably dirty jail cell. Because God forbid if he ever got out Logan would be one of the first to visit him with a handgun or a large rock. Anything that would get the job done – and he suddenly muses that a belt would be nicely ironic.

His mother is at the bottom of the ocean, his father is in a cell at the station, his girlfriend is under six feet of dirt and his recent ex was locked in a flame-engulfed fridge. Now he doesn't know where she is, the police really wouldn't tell him.

He hears a noise from the kitchen and knows that someone is still in the house with him – that's different. Nobody ever stays. Logan's pretty sure the cops just want to cut down on the housekeeping – cleaning up teenage blood and pieces of supposedly vital organs from cream carpet is probably difficult, even if it's soaked through with some kind of whiskey.

Just like Weevil didn't want to deal with a lifetime of guilt and accusations and a cell that matched Aaron's. There is no doubt that teetering on the edge of the bridge, Weevil wanted to knock Logan off balance and send him down to his mommy. Logan may not be smart but he's not stupid either – he wanted to push him but instead he pulled and a cop car took him away and Sheriff Lamb was civil. And wasn't that a surprise.

He is pissed. Outright _pissed_ that he can't rejoice in Veronica's little victory – not because of who the murderer was, but because she broke up with him and he hates her a little again. If this is going to be a repeating pattern for the years he figures that he'd better toughen up in the next couple of months because he's obviously not as professional as Veronica. He wonders idly how many months it will take for him to stop hating her this time, he can't actually pin point how many months it took the first time. He's pretty sure – a third of the bottle down – that he wouldn't have turned her in.

He probably would have begged her to tell him it wasn't true – and then planned her escape to Europe with him and one of daddy's platinum cards. He would have done anything for her and that makes him feel like a fool – Logan can't believe he let Veronica Mars play him. It should have been the other way around, but he's pretty sure it's too late to go announce his latest prank to the 09er brigade. They all know – and after tomorrow they're all going to know about his father and his girlfriends and how much the Kanes loved Duncan – how much they were willing to risk.

He may be drunk but he can still eavesdrop.

The crackle of a radio approaches closer, steady footsteps approaching. A man with a holster and a uniform that screams "the help" to Logan (and is anyone surprised at his lack of respect, look at who his parents were) even though it should assure him "serve and protect". It doesn't, he just feels uneasy as the man sits next to him, so he pushes his lips together in a self-deprecating smile and has the cheek to offer the neck of his bottle to the officer.

"Now, son, I know this is a difficult time – but you need to put that down, I got you a glass of water." The glass is resting between the man's hands; he places it on the small coffee table in front of Logan and looks at him like pity.

Logan takes one look at the glass and then directs a stony gaze back to the cop.

"I am nobody's son." He spits out.

And he means it.


End file.
